


Concomitant

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [426]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10052915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony reflects on whether his co-workers care for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/01/2000 for the word [concomitant](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/07/01/concomitant).
> 
> concomitant  
> Accompanying; attendant; occurring or existing concurrently.  
> Something that accompanies or is collaterally connected with something else; an accompaniment.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #135 Infinite.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Concomitant

Tony used to think that if you spent a lot of time with your co-workers you were bound to care for them. Then he spent 8 years at NCIS. The first few years he still felt that way, but after the third or so year Tony started to feel like he was the only one of his co-workers who cared. McGee, Ziva, and Gibbs did not seem to care about him anymore if they ever did.

By this point in time it felt like the hours he’d spent working with Gibbs had stretched to an infinite number, but it didn’t matter. At least it didn’t seem to. In Tony’s eye the lack of concomitant care completely eradicated anything that might have been gained by spending infinite hours together. Where he would have been completely loyal in the past, he now couldn’t help wondering if he would be better off cutting loose and sailing on.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
